Perfect Storm
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: After a tragedy, Darcy Sinclair is sent to start a calm, new life at Waterloo Road, the school with more drama than a Spanish soap opera. It seemed she went from one unlucky event to another, until she meets a boy with his own unlucky streak, and the pair suddenly find their luck turning around and leading them into each other's arms.
1. Perfect Storm

( **noun.** ) an especially bad situation caused by a combination of unfavourable circumstances.

 _"There is an end to every storm. Once all the trees have been uprooted. Once all the houses have been ripped apart. The wind will hush, the clouds will part, the rain will stop, the sky will clear in an instant. But only then, in those quiet moments after the storm, do we learn who was strong enough to survive it."_  
 _-_ Meredith Grey

 _"I used to think that my luck had run out, and then I met you."_

\- Darcy Sinclair

{ }


	2. 01

Darcy Sinclair took one last look at the small bungalow she had shared with her recently deceased Grandmother before sighing and climbing into the back of the taxi.

"Waterloo Road Comprehension please." She said to the driver before leaning out the window, the wind blowing through her long, blonde hair as she watched the rush of passing houses and blur of green hedges.

Darcy had been living with her Gran since she was just ten years old. After dying from a heart attack two weeks ago, a now fifteen-year-old Darcy was was being sent to live with her Aunt Izzie.

Izzie Redpath was the elder sister of Lola. When Lola was twenty-three she married Luke Sinclair. A man she had met and dated all throughout university. Within a year of the wedding the two were expecting their first child. The sisters where chuffed to bits, both expecting at the same time. Chlo Grainger was born just two weeks before Darcy.

For the first three years after the birth, the family of three couldn't be happier. When Darcy was four her father got a promotion at the company he worked for. But the higher pay came at a cost. He had longer work hours and had to travel for business more frequently. It caused a strain in the marriage and put pressure on Luke to be a better dad, or a better business man.

After two years of trying, Luke decided business was the better choice. After filing for divorce, Luke packed up his stuff and moved out. Monthly visits quickly turned into just holidays. Just holidays turned to phone calls, until eventually the only contact was a birthday card, a week late.

Darcy had quickly come to the conclusion that if her dad didn't need her in his life, then she certainly didn't need him. Unfortunately Lola did not feel the same and so turned to alcohol to drown her sorrows. Alcohol quickly turned to drugs after meeting her first boyfriend since the divorce.

For the next four years, Lola became addicted and frequently went on benders with her latest man before returning after a few days claiming she would change and be a better mum.

But she never did.

When Darcy was nine, Lola had met a new guy. His name was Tony Hawthorne. He was a violent drug, dealing thug. Tony had never paid any attention to Darcy until the day his regular drug mule never showed up. He quickly stuffed the drugs into Darcy's groovy chick backpack and told her to take it to the rusted orange swing set in the run-down park across the road.

Darcy was unaware the police had been tipped off about the usual spot and had watched her pass the bag over to the awaiting man. After being taken in for questioning, Darcy didn't say a word. She was too aware of the consequences that would await her at home if she opened her mouth. So, pending investigation, Darcy was sent to live with her Gran.

While Darcy was away, no one was around to limit Lola's intake. After suffering an overdose, the police had enough evidence to put the woman away and without any against Tony, he would walk free. In a bid to save her mother, Darcy made a deal; her mother would go to rehab and get much needed help, while Tony would go to jail.

The day before Lola was to be transferred to rehab she spent the night at her ex mother-in-laws. Tony, completely enraged at the trouble his girlfriend and her daughter had caused, lost it. He broke in during the night and found his girlfriend quietly making a cup of tea, feeling rough and unable to sleep as she started the difficult process of withdrawal.

 _Hearing a a loud thud, Darcy climbed out of bed and tip toed downstairs. She paused, reaching the front door that lay wide open, the cold night air nipping at her bare toes. She shook as she continued down the hall._

 _A strangled gasp escaped her as she found Tony towering over her mothers lifeless body, large kitchen knife in hand. The dark, red blood pouring out, formed a huge puddle beneath her. Tony turned to face her once the sound had left her mouth. His face contorted into an evil grin as he took a step towards her "I'm going to get you." He sung._

 _Darcy stumbled back before bumping into a table, the vase of flowers shattering around her bare feet. She quickly spun and bolted for the front door, ignoring the pieces of certain that pierced her feet as she did so. She screamed for help as she ran through the dark streets. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened as she found Tony taking slow, menacing steps after her, the moon light glinting off the bloody knife in his hands._

 _Darcy let out a cry as she tripped over her own bloodied feet and fell to the ground with a thud. She crawled back, gravel scraping at her elbows as she tried to evade the man before her. Tony was quick to catch her, pulling her closer by her ankle. She let out a sob as he stood above her "Got you." He declared, grinning darkly as he raised the knife._

 _Just as he was about to swipe, sirens sounded nearby. He froze as the flashing blue lights surrounded them._

 _"Step back and put down the weapon!" An officer shouted as he and the rest pointed their guns at Tony. He growled as he slowly stood up "Put down the weapon!" The officer repeated as Tony stared him down, knife still in hand. "Put it down, now!"_

 _Tony finally released the knife and it fell to the ground with a clatter. As the officers approached, Tony stepped back, hands held in the air. While Tony was placed in hand cuffs another officer scooped Darcy up._

 _After giving a brief statement, Darcy cuddled into her Gran's side as the two sat on the back of an ambulance. Her mother was brought out in a black body bag, crime scene tape surrounding the house._

 _She sniffled before glancing around. Her eyes swept over the police officers, the forensic workers and paramedics. She noticed her neighbours being held back behind the yellow tape as they gasped and murmured about the events of the night. Lights flashed as reporters arrived to take pictures._

 _She froze as her eyes connected with the dark eyes of Tony Hawthorne. He was staring unblinking at her from his seat in the back of a police car 'I'm going to get you.' He mouthed before grinning maniacally as the officer in front started up the engine and peeled away from the scene._

Darcy was pulled out of her dark memories as the taxi stopped. She looked up at the school gates of Waterloo Road Comprehension School. It was the last day before summer break and she was meeting her aunt who worked as a drama teacher. The two would then head to her new home with her Aunt Izzie, her cousins Mika and Chlo and Izzie's fiancé, and English teacher, Tom Clarkson.

After paying and thanking the driver, Darcy pulled out her phone to text her Aunt.

 **Me:**  
 _I'm here!x_

Once sent, she slung her backpack on, grabbing her suitcase and wheeling it across the parking lot. Her phone beeped and she glanced down at it to read the message

 **Aunt Izzie:**  
 _Ok. Meet u by the door Darc! xo._

Darcy let out a sigh as she realised she didn't know which door. She decided to wait by the closest door at the front entrance. She blew out a breath before freezing as she heard deep grunting. Darcy left her bags by the door as she slowly made her way around the corner. She gasped silently as she witnessed two men fighting in between cars.

She noticed her Aunt Izzie come walking out the back door before freezing as she witnessed the same scene as her niece. The two girls ran forward at the same time.

"Jack!" Izzie shouted, running into one of he men just as he turned to face her.

Darcy's steps faltered as she watched her Aunt stagger back. Blood spreading across her cream coat as she lowered to the ground. The man bolted, dropping the knife he had concealed in his hands.

"Aunt Izzie!" Darcy cried rushing forward as the other man followed. She grabbed on to the woman's bloodied hands "Please don't do this!"

Izzie gasped as she looked at her niece "Darc..."

"Stay with us!" Jack pleaded with his coworker.

"Aunt Izzie please... Please stay. Oh God, not again." Darcy rambled, choking on a sob as she put pressure on her aunts bleeding wound.

Izzie placed a cold hand on her nieces cheek, sending her a watery smile before her hand slowly started to slip, the bloodied handprint left behind.

"Help! Somebody help!" Jack shouted into the night as Darcy sobbed into her aunts chest.

Heartbroken at yet another loss.


End file.
